Within a virtualization environment, virtual machines (VMs) may be made available for use. Such a VM may experience failure due to reasons including hypervisor failure, host server failure, and reasons tied to neither hypervisor nor host server failure. Endeavoring to combat such failure-caused VM unavailability, the virtualization environment may offer high availability (HA) functionality which attempts to re-launch a failed VM.
However, known methods for making a VM highly-available require stopping and re-starting the VM for allowing a HA agent take control over the VM once the VM is restarted. Performing an operation that requires VM restart may be undesirable both during the VM deployment time (as it may interfere with the deployment) and after the VM deployment is complete.